kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Animalization Ray
|Image = G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S..jpg |Category = Weapon |Appearances = Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.}} The Animalization Ray is a weapon developed by Father. As the name implies, it transforms any (and only) KND operatives into animals. The name is a misnomer, since it is more of an infinitely-expanding sphere of yellow energy than a ray. History In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Father used it against the Kids Next Door. Somehow, he was able to sync the weapon with the Code Module, ensuring that only KND operatives would be affected by the ray. The ray soon enveloped the entire planet and began expanding into space, and none of the KND's defenses - even modified Birthday Suits - were able to stop its effects but cracks and turns the operative into an animal. However, new KND operative Tommy Gilligan discovered the Animalization Ray's weakness: its complete reliance on the Code Module for targets. Thus, he made himself immune to the ray's effect by removing his DNA from the Module, allowing him to infiltrate the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane without succumbing to its effects. He proceeded to input DNA from Father's children into the Code Module, making them KND Operatives and viable targets for their ray. Father had no problem with this and went to attack Tommy, but luckily the animalized Sector V went and held off Father while Tommy went to the prison cages to free all of his animalized teammates. Father soon defeated Sector V and attacked Tommy just after he finished freeing his remaining teammates. Before he could do anymore harm to Tommy, the latter inputs Father's booger into the Code Module, therefore turning Father into an animal. After trapping Father in one of the animal prison cages, Tommy proceeded into getting into the room which was keeping the Animalization Ray active. Tommy then got onto the table and kicked the orb powering the ray off its pedestal, causing it to break. Because of that, all of the animalized KND operatives were returned back to normal. Tommy's actions, however, helped Father for a later plan as revealed in Operation: I.T. because this allowed Father to become KND leader when Numbuh 362 couldn't take the stress of doing her job as leader anymore. Transformations #Numbuh 88: Rooster #Numbuh 5: Gazelle #Numbuh 4: Koala #Numbuh 3: Crane #Numbuh 2: Hippopotamus #Numbuh 1: Seal #Numbuh 86: Dog #Numbuh 44 & 44: Kangaroo #Numbuh 99: Warthog #Numbuh 92: Polar Bear/Raccoon #Numbuh 202: Cow #Numbuh 362: Monkey #Numbuh 59: Ostrich #DCFDTL: Sheep #Father: Panther #Other animals include a goat, a beaver, a pink elephant, a parrot, a tortoise, a duck, a pig, an anteater, three baby bird chicks, a buffalo, a green chicken, a camel, a bat, a pink toucan, a porcupine and a giraffe. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m49s42.png|Numbuh 2(Hippo) and 1(Seal) Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m24s10.png|Numbuh 4(Koala) and 3(Crane) Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-15h39m35s138.png|Numbuh 5(Gazelle) DCFDTL sheep.PNG|DCFDTL (Sheep) 1-035-KidsintoDogKangarooGoatBoarPolarBearMonkey.jpg|Numbuh 44 & 44(Kangaroos) Tumblr nny204aTVa1snfwfxo6 1280.png|Numbuh 86(Dog) 2-035-KidsintoCowMonkeyRaccoonOstrish.jpg|Numbuh 202(Cow) Tumblr nny204aTVa1snfwfxo7 1280.png|Numbuh 362(Monkey) Father as a Panther.jpg|Father(Panther) Trivia/Goofs *It is unknown why Numbuh 92 turn into a polar bear, then later he was seen safe, then again after he was struck again as a raccoon. Though, it is most likely a continuity error. *In many but not all cases, the type of animal the KND operative turns into appears to depend on what fauna live in their country of origin such as Numbuh 4 being Australian turning into a koala and Numbuh 3 being East Asian turning into a crane. Category:Weapons Category:Villain Technology